Saiyan D Karina's Past
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Side story to my Impeldown and Marineford Au. Story of Saiyan D. Karina to her being born till Impeldown and Marineford.Being rewritten. Chapter 1, 2, and 3 are rewritten. story being beta read by AllHerosWearHats.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The birth of Saiyan D. Karina

_Vampire Revan: This new story is about who Saiyan D. Karina is and what she was like up till when Mihawk, Doflamingo and her get sent to Impel Down._

_Ace: New story?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes. Can you do the disclaimer?_

_Ace: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina. She doesn't own Dragonball Z or One Piece._

Saiyan D. Bardock waited outside the room of his wife, who was currently birth to his two children; though he knew he couldn't stay long because the marines were looking for him.

Suddenly he heard two cries coming from within the room; he walked in and saw with very shocked sad eyes that his wife was dead leaving two children without a mother. He picked up his oldest child who was a male and turned to the attending nurse "Can you call Monkey D. Garp and tell him to pick up something for me?" He couldn't really tell the nurse to call his grandfather Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard because he didn't want the only family member he had looking after one of his children in case the Moby dick was attacked by some other pirate crew and the baby being taken away; he wanted his only girl to be raised up by someone who will be able to look after her and he knew that Garp was just the gay for the job.

The nurse nodded and said "You think it's wise giving the marines both of your newborn children?"

"No not the boy, I'm going to take him with me and have a very dear friend of mine look after him, Garp will have to take the girl away with him" Bardock said, looking across at his daughter that slept peacefully in the nest of blankets, who was in the arms of the nurse that held her.

"What are you going to call them?" the nurse said as she held the girl in her arms.

"The boys name is going to be Turles and the girl is going to be called Karina" Bardock said stroking his daughters face gently so as not to wake her up.

The nurse nodded and called Garp on the den den mushi to tell him to pick up Karina, she put Karina back into the bed and walked away talking to Garp on the den den mushi.

Bardock left the hospital with his son Turles in his arms, he turned to look at Karina asleep in the bed and said, "Take care, Saiyan D. Karina"

_Vampire Revan: This story is being Beta by AllHerosWearHats!__Don't forget to R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two, Saiyan D. Karina being cared for by Tsuru

Monkey D. Garp went to the hospital that had called him so that he could pick something up from here, but he didn't know what that was.

When he got through the doors into the reception and asked the man behind the reception desk if the thing he was to pick up was here.

Just then a nurse carrying a small bundle came up to him and asked him to follow her into her office. He did so and closing the door behind him, sat down.

"So, what does that little punk Saiyan D. Bardock want me for?" Garp asked as he sat looking at the nurse who was still holding the little bundle.

"Bardock wants you to raise this little girl as your own so that she won't be known as the child of a pirate," the nurse said, handing Garp the bundle.

"You mean he wants me to look after his child. Why can't his wife do this?" Garp said, looking down at the baby girl and adjusting her slightly.

"His wife died during childbirth, she had a son as well as the girl you hold in your hands. She was very weak was bleeding heavily when she first arrived. He had to carry her here" the nurse said with some tears appearing in her eyes.

"I think it might be best if Vice-admiral Tsuru looks after this child. I have to go meet Gold Roger's wife for the exact same reason as this" Garp said to the nurse.

"The child's name is Karina," the nurse said showing Garp out of the door, ignoring him. Garp nodded resignedly and left to go to his ship.

As ten-year-old Raditz saw Monkey D. Garp carrying his sister to the marine ship; he started singing, "_Sister__,__ you're safe now, And safe may you stay, For I have a prayer just for you, Grow baby sister__,__ be strong someday, And may you become the Pirate Queen_" he was looking from behind a wall.

Garp made his way to his ship and saw Kuzan looking at the bundle in his arms.

Looking at Garp, he asked, "Whose baby is that?"

"Can you keep a secret? Only tell Borsalino and Sakazuki, Ok? This is the child of Saiyan D. Bardock." Garp said to Kuzan who then promptly fainted.

"Men! Let's go back to Marine HQ!" Garp then yelled, dragging an unconscious Kuzan to the medical room.

Line Break

Marine HQ

Garp's ship was fast, and they made it back to Marines HQ in about six minutes. Garp strode through the doors to see Tsuru in her own office. Aokiji went to the medical room to get some painkillers ready for his inevitable headache because the baby wouldn't stop crying to be fed.

Garp walked up to the door and knocked. Tsuru got up and opened it, letting and let Garp in.

"What do you want Garp?" Tsuru said, though her attention was quickly drawn to the swaddled baby in his arms.

"Well you know that I called to the hospital because they was a message for me there?" Garp started.

Tsuru nodded for Garp to continue. "Well, the child I hold I'm holding is Saiyan D. Bardock's baby girl. "I want you to raise her, because I have something more important to do."

"So I guess I will have to look after the child?" She asked. "Fine, I accept" Garp smiled and handed Karina over to her.

"Her name is Karina. She shouldn't know of her heritage until she is eleven-years-old." Garp called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Tsuru walked over to a cot that she had been made by a very old friend of hers who had since passed away, and placed Karina gently in it.

_Vampire Revan: This chapter was beta by AllHerosWearHats._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Karina meets Sengoku then Ace

A seven-year-old Karina was drawing a picture in Garp's office with Garp watching her closely. He was baby-sitting her because Aokiji had to do something rather important with Akainu. Kizaru was also in the room, reading a newspaper.

"It has been seven years since we've had Karina here" Kizaru said looking at Garp.

"Seven years of pure chaos" Garp said as he took his eyes off of Karina to look at Kizaru.

Kizaru nodded a little thinking of when Aokiji and he had to find Karina for her bath, it was hard because she ended up running away from them; when they finally found her she was in her PJs with Akainu holding her in his arms.

Akainu said he bathed her and got her ready for bed, Aokiji nodded and fell asleep standing up, and Kizaru just looked at him and left to go to bed leaving Akainu with Karina.

"I doubt Karina would want to join the marines" Kizaru said looking at Karina, who had started to throw bits of paper at Garp's head.

"I wanna be a pirate," Karina announced as she got off the chair to sit on Kizaru's lap.

Garp nodded at this, thinking of what Luffy had said to him as a child, when he told his granddad that he wanted to be a pirate.

Just then Sengoku walked into the room to see Karina sitting on Kizaru's lap looking at him. "So Karina, are you ready to being you're training to be a marine?" he asked.

Kizaru looked at Sengoku with wide eyes, Garp smiled a little when he saw the look on her face.

Kizaru thought '_temper tantrum time_' and winced a little when Karina slid off of him and stood before Sengoku.

"I WON'T JOIN THE MARINES! I WON'T, I WON'T, AND I WON'T JOIN THEM! I WANNA BE A PIRATE!" Karina shouted as she started to throw her crayons at Sengoku, hitting him in the face with them.

Garp started laughing while Kizaru smirked a little. Just then Aokiji and Akainu came back from what they were doing to see Karina kicking Sengoku in the leg saying that she wants to be a pirate and not a marine.

Sengoku got out of the room walking for dear life; he should have known that saying that would put Karina into a tantrum.

Akainu went over to Karina and hugged her; he was the only one who could calm her down when she was like this. Karina did calm down, and went to sleep in her godfather's arms.

Garp went up to them and took a sleeping Karina out of Akainu's arms and then carried her to his ship. It was about time that she met Ace, who was six and just a year younger than Karina and Luffy who were five-years-old.

Line break

Garp's Ship

Karina woke up to find herself on Garp's ship; she wondered what she was doing there. Just then Garp came into the room and said to her "I'm taking you to Corvo Mountain to meet my grandsons"

Karina just looked at him and started screaming, "I WANNA BE WITH AKAINU! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Garp put a dummy in her mouth to shut her up. Karina was quiet after that and went back to sleep, this time on Garp who carried her out off of the ship.

* * *

Corvo Mountain

When Garp's ship arrived to Corvo Mountain; Curly Dandan was waiting for him. Curly Dandan was a rather tall, big person with long curly hair and a big masculine face. She wore a white shirt with chequered trousers held up with a large belt and high-heeled boots on her feet.

"What are you doing here, Garp?" Dandan asked as she saw Karina asleep in Garp's arms.

"I wanted Ace and Luffy to meet Karina, who's the child I'm carrying." Garp said as he struggled with Karina in his arms.

"How old is she?" Dandan said taking Karina gently out of Garp's arms.

"She is seven years old, but when she gets into a tantrum she acts like a little girl" Garp said, relived that he no long had to hold Karina.

"Hence why she has the dummy in her mouth" Dandan said to Garp who nodded. Dandan looked at Karina and said to Garp in a whisper, "Is she the child of Saiyan D. Bardock?"

Garp nodded and decided to wake Karina up. Karina stirred and sleepily opened her eyes to see that she was in the hands of Dandan and then looked at Garp, stuck her tongue out at him and she then smiled at Dandan who put her down.

'_She reminds me of her dad when I first met him' _Dandan thought as she watched Karina glance around her new surroundings. _'Look Bardock, your daughter is growing up to be a fine young woman_'

Dandan moved forward and held out her hand for Karina to take. She did so and Dandan took a hold of her hand before leading her up the path to her house, Garp following closely behind them.

* * *

Dandan's House

When they got to the house Ace was waiting for Dandan to come back. Ace wore a red t-shirt on with black trousers, and black shoes. He was about three heads taller than; Karina who was older than him. He also had thirty-one freckles on his face.

When he saw Karina he was a bit surprised to see a girl who looked older than him, he walked up to her and looked at the clothes she was in, wearing a pink top that said 'Cute' on it, a pair of trousers that were black and had a few rips in them, and a pair of black sandals on her socked feet. He saw Garp and walked over to them.

"Hi Ace, the girl next to Dandan is called Karina; she will be staying with you and Luffy for a few days. She is a year older than you, so she might hurt you a little" Garp said with a grin, pointing to Karina who smiled shyly at Ace.

* * *

The day that Karina leaves

It was the day that Karina was to leave Corvo Mountain so that she could get ready to be a pirate. Lots of things happened while she was there, she became the older sister of Luffy and a boy called Sabo who died when his ship was destroyed by a noble. Luffy was hugging her and crying when he said, "I don't want you to leave, you're the best sister I ever had!"

"Oi, Luffy I'll see you when you begin being a pirate" Karina said hugging him as he cried.

"I wanna you to join my crew when we meet" Luffy said as Karina let go of him.

"I help you, but if I get in trouble and no longer have my crew, then I'll join your crew. How's that?" Karina said, smiling at Luffy.

Luffy just nodded and stopped his crying and then grinned when Karina walked up to Ace; he knew that Ace loves Karina.

"I'll see you sometime, Ace" Karina said to Ace who smiled a bit.

"I hope to see you later on, and maybe we can go on a date together when we meet each other again," Ace said holding Karina. Karina smiled and gave Ace a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and letting go of Ace to board Garp's ship.

When the ship sailed away she waved to her new family who waved back. Ace smiled as he waved to Karina, as he knew that he would defiantly see her again.

* * *

Betad by AllHerosWearHats. Don't forget to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Karina meets Whitebeard again

_Vampire Revan: Fifth chapter._

_Ace: The time has come for Karina to meet Whitebeard again._

_Vampire Revan: Yeah! She met him on a few occasions, which resulted with Marco being hurt by her._

_Marco: Hope I don't get hurt anymore in this story._

_Vampire Revan: You won't._

_Marco: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

In secret Karina became a pirate when she was eighteen-years-old, she wore a black top that was covered by a pink long coat that had some of her weapons in, her trousers were a pair of black leggings that fitted her snugly, her boots were a dark blue colour that covered the legs of the leggings.

Akainu was a bit worried that Karina would get caught if she every came to a place that had a lot of marines on, Kizaru was smiling a little because he knew that Karina would meet the traitor X Drake who decided to be a pirate, and Aokiji was asleep as always.

"Now Karina listen to me" Akainu said as Karina looked at him, he continued talking "Don't get caught by any marines, if you get caught you'll be killed. If you see Whitebeard tell him that he needs to stop drinking and look out for you"

"If you meet X Drake tell him that Kizaru says hello" Kizaru said looking at Karina who nodded to both of their words.

Karina left to meet her friend Amano who joined up with her when she was ten. Amano or Amanojaku wore a red t-shirt, yellow trousers, and a yellow jacket, he had whisker marks on his face and his hair was blue. On his feet he wore white and red sneakers.

They made their way to Karina's ship the Tyrannosaurs; it was named this because Karina had a Tyrannosaurs as a pet from Vegapunk. The T-rex was black and it had red eyes. She never let it out of its cage when she was in marine HQ because it kept chasing the goat that Sengoku had, which resulted to loud laughter coming from Garp, Vegapunk, Aokiji, and Akainu.

They sailed away from Marine HQ to search for Whitebeard.

Whitebeard's Ship

Marco, Whitebeard's 1st division commander was keeping an eye out for the Tyrannosaurs pirates. Marco wore his usual, purple open shirt blue trousers and sandals on his feet.

He spotted the ship and went to Whitebeard and said, "Your Great Grand-daughter's here along with her crew" Whitebeard nodded and called for everyone to meet up on deck.

Karina boarded the ship and went up to Whitebeard, not after she stood on Marco's foot leaving him hopping on one foot.

"Great Grand-father! I have a message for you from Akainu, he says that you should stop drinking in the mornings and drink in the night instead" Karina said adding the bit about drinking at night in.

Whitebeard laughed and said, "Trust Akainu one of the admirals to be concerned about my health. I will drink in the night rather than in the mornings, since you said that I'm going to drink in the afternoons as well"

Karina just nodded and said, "Well you could"

Whitebeard looked at her and said, "Why don't you and your crew sail next to us for a few days, maybe we will get to see the guy that has a crush on you"

Karina just blushed and turned to Marco who she stuck her tongue out too.

Karina said to Whitebeard, "My and me will be very happy to sail with you"

Whitebeard just nodded and told Jozu to get a chair for Karina so that she could seat opposite him and catch up on some of the fun days their shared together when they first met.

Years passed, Karina met Ace again and Ace decided to join Whitebeard. Karina left Whitebeard's crew after the death of her very dear friend Thatch who got killed by Marshal D. Teech, because of the Dark-Dark fruit Thatch found; her and Thatch were going to destroy it because it could consume the heart of the person who eats it.

Whitebeard asked Karina to keep a close eye on Ace so that she could up date Whitebeard about Ace's quest to destroy the traitor.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Marco: You said I wouldn't get hurt in this story!_

_Ace: You only got your foot stepped on because Karina liked tormenting you than all of the others._

_Marco: So is the next chapter going to have Karina meeting Mihawk for the first time?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes she does and in the next chapter she gets a message asking her to join the Shichibukai._

_Ace: Don't forget to R&R this lovely chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Karina meets Juracule Mihawk

_Vampire Revan: Chapter Five._

_Ace: So this chapter will have Mihawk in._

_Vampire Revan: Yes it does._

_Ace: Vampire Revan only owns Saiyan D. Karina._

Karina and her crew decided to stop at an island that was near enough close to Rouge Town, the birth and the death place of Gold Roger.

Karina knew that Ace was the son of Gold Roger but she promised him that she would not tell a soul that he was the son of the most famous pirate in the whole world.

"I wonder if we will meet any new people on this island?" Fasha said as she looked around at the place from the dock.

Fasha was the same height as Karina, she had short black hair, and her eyes were purple. She wore a top that was green and a pink mini shirt that had purple leggings underneath her mini skirt and a pair of black shoes on her feet.

"Who knows maybe we might meet someone who is one of the Shichibukai here, after all we met Jinbei when we were with my great grandfather" Karina said as she walked from the ship to the town with her pet Tyrannosaurs Rex that wanted to come with her.

"Are you sure it's wise to have him come with us?" Tarble said as he joined his mother.

Tarble is the son of Karina, thanks to what Vegapunk and Vexen did; they used Karina's DNA and King Vegeta's DNA to make Tarble. Tarble had black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue top and dark blue trousers; he wore white boots on his feet.

"Tom needs his exercise otherwise he would be too heavy and the ship would sink. Don't forget that you or me can't swim thanks to the devil fruit we ate" Karina said looking at Tarble.

Tarble ate the Rainbow Rainbow Fruit that he can create rainbow beams and balls so that he can attack his enemies. Karina ate an unknown devil fruit that can increase or decrease someone's Devil Fruit powers.

"Amano, can you stay behind with the ship?" Karina said looking at Amanojaku, who nodded and said, "Sure, don't get into any trouble"

Karina just stuck her tongue out at Amano and left to look around the town with Tom, Tarble, and Fasha so that nothing bad should happen.

**In the town**

Karina decided to see if she could get another little sword, because she lost her other one when she fought a pirate who knocked her little sword out of her hand and she had to be saved by Amano.

She saw a sword shop and went inside; she saw the world's greatest swordsman Juracule Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai. Jinbei told her that some other big shot pirates had caught the interest of the marines and became the marines 'lap dogs' as he put it; she'd been interested in meeting some more of the Shichibukai.

She decided to look at the short swords since she uses them when she has to fight close up against other pirates.

"You know you should keep a low profile Karina" a voice said behind her, she turned around and saw that Juracule Mihawk was behind her.

"Did one of the marine admirals tell you to keep an eye on me?" Karina said as she looked at Mihawk who had a smug smile on his face.

"It was your godfather Admiral Aokiji who told me to look out for you" Mihawk said as he stroked Karina's cheek with his right hand.

"So where are you docked?" Karina said closing her eyes as Mihawk stroked her cheek.

"Near the dock about four docks away from your ship" Mihawk said as he kissed Karina's right cheek.

"You know I think we should go to an hotel or inn since we might cause a scene here if you keep doing that"

Mihawk nodded and walked Karina out of the sword shop; Tarble saw them together and knew that they were going somewhere. Fasha saw the look that Karina gave her and she nodded telling Tarble to lead Tom back to the ship and she will follow Tarble and Tom.

Karina smiled at Fasha and walked with Mihawk to a in for a drink, then they booked a hotel for the night.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done._

_Ace: So are you going to explain what Mihawk and Karina do?_

_Vampire Revan: I am but it's going to be part of one shots I'm doing for Mihawk, Trafalgar Law, Lucci, Kaku, and you._

_Ace: Oh. Please R&R this so that Vampire Revan can do the one shots to go with this story._


End file.
